A Foe For Every Occassion
by Kyuu-Kyuun
Summary: Follow Thomas Equilierum's struggle for fame, respect and peace, but mostly, PEACE. Follows the story line but with changes, added Drakath story. Beware of Homosexuality (Hah.) Disclaimer: I don't own this thing, because this thing is awesome.


**A Foe For Every Occasion**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

_**All in a day's work**_

* * *

"Oh, and this book here needs to be delivered to - Thomas!"

The said brunette jolts awake, wiping his drool from his chin as he makes a completely innocent face. "Y-Yes?" Maya sighs and taps her book irately, "Did you hear what I said earlier?" she says, questioning in a way as if he had stolen something and she knew all about it. The said man shakes his head comically, face contorting into embarrassment. Maya sighs and picks up the two books; one decorated with exaggerated designs and the other -

"Is that book, actually _decomposing_?"

The Loremaster grunts and tosses the books his way, "The ugly one is the _real_ book. the other is just a decoy for when, you know, the bandits come and take it away." she explains as the brunette shuffles to hold the two books properly. "Oh, Sir Loin requests help in the kitchen again."

"Tuskmongers?"

"Tuskmongers."

With a loud, exasperated sigh, the great hero of lore lazily trudges out of the room. Leaving our Loremaster smiling though wondering why their only hope was as stubborn as a mutt.

* * *

With a large swipe of fire from his hands, the last Tuskmonger disappeared to a heaping pile of ash, of which the poor hero had to clean. He grumbles and mutters incoherently until the place was cleansed and ash free..

That is...until the wind swooped in.

The ashes flew back into the air and landed back like snow. Thomas readied his broom;

"_Oh it's on._"

* * *

Sir Loin looks out his backyard door, the kid had been gone too long, was he alright? The window was blacked-out, maybe it was because he hadn't cleaned up in this part of the room yet.

Slowly, Sir Loin's thoughts drifted from Thomas to cleaning up and to adding Tuskmonger pie into the menu.

* * *

Thomas huffs proudly at Sir Loin, ignoring the fact that his whole body covered in ash, he hands the word out broom to him. "What happened kid?"

"Oh Nothing. Hey, Where's my chocolate cake?"

"Super size?"

"super size."

* * *

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

The brunette smiles nervously at the bickering moglins; Zorbak taunting Twilly on how he can only manage to use a _worthless stick_ for a weapon, and he mentioned something about him being weak.

Twilly, insulted enough, pushed Zorbak aside and stomped away, leaving a confused blue ball of fur and an amused mage behind. The blue moglin, confused, turns to the mage.

"What's _his_ problem?"

The mage shrugs.

* * *

Thomas beams at the road before him, happily raising his stick to and fro.

"To Falconreach!" he shouts to the heavens, although his parade was by a three-headed Hydra bursting from under the bridge.

"Hi" he manages to mutter out.

The Hydra only grins and attacks him with a gigantic spurt of water.

* * *

The weary brunette groans and spits out sea water (Eww) and looks down at the gaping hole from which the Hydra has fallen into.

"Ok, now how do I cross -" Just as he prepared to jump to the other half, the Hydra rose up once again, hastily claiming revenge. Thomas gulped and panicked.

"OHSHITTHETHINGSBACKWTFIJUSTKILLEDTHETHINGWHYISTHE THINGBACK"

Just as the Hydra was about to gulp him, a random piece of wood knocked it unconscious, it falls back but its head hangs in between the space. Thomas blinks, confused yet thankful for the beast's fall.

And so he skips into Falconreach, who knows what'll happen there.

* * *

_Drakath swears as a branch hits his forehead as he made his way through the thick forest, he swears he'll have it removed when he rules Lore._

_You know, __**when**__ he actually rules Lore._

_The Hero had been a strong opponent, managing to defeat him the first time -_

_But that was only a mistake, he had let the poor thing win._

_He wasn't a loser._

_Nope, not a __**loser**__ at all._

_Drakath releases a shuddered breath he didn't know he was holding, and he continued walking through the trees._

* * *

"Did you know at night, there are all kinds of glowing things in the park?"

"Mmm."

"There's even a portal that only works after dark!" the guard seems amused by the rumor he had just told, so Thomas backed away and made it through the center of the town.

Everyone was there, even Twilly, who had gotten into a fight with Zorbak now sits leisurely on a stump. Ash was holding a lot of letters, in an attempt to be nice, he had offered him help.

Ash smiles warmly, "Oh don't worry, these are _all_ for you." Thomas reeled back, "Really? Is that Fan mail? Because if it is, I'll -" He was interrupted by laughter, and so he joins in too. "No, don't worry. Here, read them if you must, I have training to do!" With a wave of a hand, Ash was off.

Thomas looks at the pile; Cysero, Warlic, Yulgar and -

"Miss Fix-it?" he voices out, the letter seemed to come with a button. Curious, he pressed it -

_**BIG FUCKING MISTAKE**_

* * *

Having escape the nasty claws of Miss Fix-it, he makes his way back to Falconreach.

Ash looks at him worriedly, "Th-Thomas?" he asks, clearly concerned at his appearance. "I'm Okay." he mutters, voice hoarse and tired. Ash didn't seem to buy it and kept on with his questions "What happened?"

Thomas takes out the letter from his pocket and jams his finger to it "THIS _THING_ HAPPENED - Oww, oww, bad idea to scream..." His ribs ached when he shouted, causing him to deflate back to the ground. Ash, worriedly pokes him "I see, doing heroic deeds tire you out.." Thomas grunts in agreement, although the thing he had experienced was _not at all_ helpful to others. "can I come with you then? Maybe I-I could help out?" Ash beams at him and Thomas can only stare.

"Alright, just get me in the inn."

"..."

"..."

"Pun not intended."

* * *

"Oh dear, What happened?" Serenity asks as Thomas was dragged by Ash upstairs, Thomas made a noise of complaint and Ash sighs. "Umm, Hero work."

Serenity nods, she produces bread from the storage, "Here. It's a secret recipe, so he won't pass out easily." She tosses it to Ash, and he catches it swiftly.

"Thank you!"

"Oh, and let him sleep on the most comfortable bed we've got alright?"

* * *

Thomas stirred and woke up, refreshed and still a bit lazy but his aches were gone.

He walked through the inn, greeting Serenity who was making breakfast. He stumbled upon a door and opened it to find two men, other wearing black and another -

"Ok, _why _does your costume has cheese on it?"

The black-costumed man glares at the said cheese-themed guy "See? I told you it was weird."

The cheese-man scoffed "Look, I like cheese. Of all the fruits it is by far the most nutritious."

"Cheese is not a fruit!"

"Hey Mister, don't go insulting cheese like that!"

"blargh!" The guy in black tackles the other "Oh yeah?"

"hah! Show your true nature evil-doer!"

"EVIL-DOER? You started this!"

Thomas only stands there, and innocent question playing in his mind ; _Does Serenity have any bread left?_

* * *

_Drakath looks back at the collapsed Hydra; The adventurer was stronger than he thought, he had managed to slay the beast and make his way to Falconreach._

_With a sigh, he makes his way through the gates, straightening his hood to dodge any question that would blow his cover._

* * *

**_Hiyas~_**

**_This is kind of leaning into the boys love category, since well, I have been - or am part of that fandom._**

**_So yeah. Be happy or be mad if you want._**

**_but you should still review_**


End file.
